1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fixing device for setting anti-shock foot stand, more particularly, it relates to a fixing device that can position and set an anti-shock foot stand more stably both in horizontal and vertical direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In installation of machinery, fixing devices are usually required for setting a machine""s foot stand for preventing any possible displacement of the machine, which may be incurred by one reason or another.
A conventional fixing device shown in FIG. 6 comprises a constraining pedestal A with a slot A1 disposed therein. When installing the fixing device onto a machine""s foot stand, the procedure is to: turn firstly a nut B on a foot stud of a foot stand C to move upwardly; then place the foot stud in the slot A1; lock the nut B to prop against the constraining pedestal A for fixedly jointing the foot stand C with the constrain pedestal A. However, such a fixing assembly cannot effectively prevent the foot stand C from displacing along the slot A1 horizontally when the machine is shocked or quaked.
In view of abovesaid imperfection, this invention is to propose an improved fixing device that is capable of setting a foot stand firmly and stably as to be described below.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a fixing device for setting anti-shock foot stand, wherein two component sets of the fixing device are assembled on each foot of the foot stand to ensure stability of the foot stand without horizontal or vertical displacement thereof.
In order to realize abovesaid object, a fixing device of this invention for an anti-shock foot stand comprises a casing and a positioning seat, wherein a deck and a shed connected therewith are housed in the casing; an inner space is available in the shed; at least a slot is formed in a ceiling of the shed, and one end of the slot is extended to reach an edge of the ceiling; a plurality of tapped holes and through holes are disposed in the ceiling and in two lateral walls of the shed respectively; a plurality of through holes is arranged in the deck; and at least a tapped hole and a plurality of tapped holes are disposed in a ceiling and in two lateral walls of the positioning seat respectively at positions corresponding to those lateral through holes of the shed. When assembling, the foot stand is firstly placed in the slot, then the shed and the positioning seat are edge-jointed together and locked with bolts.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.